When a night on the town goes bad
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Reid has bad luck, once more he has been kidnapped, but this time is different than last. What is the UNSUB after from him this time? Will the team be able to figure it out before he is lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **When a night on the town goes bad

**Author: **Goldeneyed angel

**Summary: **Reid has bad luck, once more he has been kidnapped, but this time is different than last. What is the UNSUB after from him this time? Will the team be able to figure it out before he is lost forever?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds, except for the few characters that I happen to make up and the plot line. APART from those I own nothing. (This is a point less exercise as everyone should know that I don't own this because the real author wouldn't be at all interested in writing his own fanfics when he can do the real thing!)

Chapter 1

"Come on kid, lets have some fun," Morgan laughed as he and the rest of the team literally towed the young man towards the lift.

"But guys you know I hate pubs," Reid protested trying to get away.

"Nope your coming with us sweet cheeks," Garcia grabbed Reid's arm, "and having some fun."

Knowing that he wasn't going to win Reid signed and let them walk him out of the BAU and into the SUV's for a night on the town.

*

"Hey Reid, you got an admirer," Morgan elbowed Reid.

Peering over his shoulder and blushed quickly looking back blushing. A brunet with shoulder length wavy hair, a small pert nose, full lips, blue eyes and a very large bust that was showing in a skimpy top.

The team laughed at his reaction and edged him to go.

Gulping Reid picked up his drink and walked over to the lady who broke out in a smile.

"Hi I'm Dr Spencer Reid, you can call me Spencer you don't have to call me doctor," Reid stumbled over what he was saying.

The lady laughed and Reid felt himself going red, 'you're an idiot,' he told himself and turned to leave.

"Hi, my names Julie, it's a pleasure to meet you Spencer," she held out her hand and Reid took it. "Sit down," Julie pointed to the seat beside her.

Smiling Reid did.

"So you have a doctorate what in?"

"I actually have a PhD in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering I also have Bas is Psychology and Sociology I am also working on a BA is Philosophy."

"Wow, I have just have a PHD in human philosophy," Julie told him.

"Those two seem to be getting on well together," Garcia pointed at Reid and Julie.

"Yeah," Morgan laughed and indicated to a waiter and ordered the drinks for everyone.

**

Three hours later Reid came over to them with a large smile on his face.

"So how's it going lover boy?" Morgan taunted.

"Well I'm going home with Julie," Reid had a slight red tinge in his cheeks.

"Way to go buddy," Morgan clapped him on the back hard.

"Just remember that you have work tomorrow," Hotch said in his usually no emotion way.

"Hotch, man, don't ruin it for him," Morgan protested.

"Don't worry I'll be there in the morning on time," Reid said softly to the man. "Well I'll see you guys later then."

The team said their goodbyes and good lucks and Reid left with Julie.

*

"My place is close by here why don't we go there?" Julie said with a sweet smile.

"Sure," Reid agreed and they walked together down the footpath.

"Here we are," the pair entered a hotel and went up the stairs. Taking her keys out of a pocket she unlocked the door. "After you," Julie motioned with her hands.

Reid entered the room and looked around the clean and nice room. A heavy object was suddenly brought down on his head and the last thing that Reid thought when he fell unconscious was 'not again'.

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Whena night on the town goes bad

**Author: **Goldeneyed angel

**Summary: **Reid has bad luck, once more he has been kidnapped, but this time is different than last. What is the UNSUB after from him this time? Will the team be able to figure it out before he is lost forever?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds, except for the few characters that I happen to make up and the plot line. APART from those I own nothing. (This is a point less exercise as everyone should know that I don't own this because the real author wouldn't be at all interested in writing his own fanfics when he can do the real thing!)

Chapter 2

The entire team sat around the desk, all bar Reid, Hotch impatiently tapping the desk with his pen. "Where is he?" the man growled, "I told him to be here on time, it's already fifteen minutes over time."

"Relax Hotch he went home with that pretty girl she probably got him tired." Morgan chuckled.

"That is still no excuse for lateness, he has a job and a girl should not get in his way of it." Hotch pulled out his phone and hit speed dial for Reid.

*

Reid woke with a grown a buzzing was in his ears. He opened his eyes and saw his phone on the ground in front of him. His brain quickly registered that his arms were tied behind has back and his ankles were tied together. He was propped up against a wall and a door lay not three meters from him. He looked back at the phone on the ground and could just make out the name, 'Aaron Hotchner'. "Hotch," he whispered through his dry throat. The phone stopped ringing. He started thinking and the only thing that he remember easily was that he was going with Julie to – 'Julie' he knew what had happened.

*

"Reid if you aren't here in ten minutes you are off this case," Hotch said angrily in the phone as every one looked at each other. Hotch slammed his cell shut and turned to Morgan. "Go get JJ and when Reid comes we'll fill him in when he gets here."

Morgan nodded and rose and left the round room.

As he went to get Reid he pulled out his cell and called Reid, he went straight to voice mail. "Hey mate, where are you? You had better get here Hotch is angry." He closed the cell gently and shook his head, he didn't know why he was so worried Reid was fine by himself. But for some reason a small bell was ringing in the back of his head like when Reid was captured by Tobias Heakel.

*

The phone started ringing again, Reid looked down, "Morgan," he whispered "help," the phone stopped ringing. He hung his head.

The room that he was in was small and had only one door. The light in the room came from the light on the ceiling. The room at most would be three by three meters.

The door opened and Reid looked up and Julie walked in through the door. "Hello Spencer, I hope that your feeling okay from last night."

"Why?"

"Why?" she paused "is it for, why am I doing this, or why you?"

"Both,"

"Both interesting questions but both I'm not answering," Julie crouched down in front of him.

"My friends will come and find me, they have already started to call me," he indicated to the cell on the ground.

"Yes, about that, it's a good thing that we are leaving now, so you have better co-operate Spencer or your time with us will be harsher that what it could be."

Reid's head twitched to the side slightly when he heard the 'us,'.

"I will untie you if," she emphasized the word, "you behave like a good little boy."

Reid paused but nodded, "okay."

Julie smiled and untied him.

Reid stood slowly as he rubbed his wrist letting the circulation back through his hands. He stood in the one place until he stopped swaying that came from sitting down in one place for to long.

"Ready?" Julie asked and Reid nodded and Julie opened the door, "after you," Julie indicated.

Reid's eyes narrowed and he hesitantly stepped through the door and watched carefully. Nobody hit him and he continued when Julie poked him in the back, "that hit on the head last night will be that last of your problems."

Reid shuddered what was with him and attracting the strange people.

Julie led him into the living room were five big, muscular men sat.

Reid frowned when they entered the men all stood and bowed slightly to Julie.

"We're ready boys," Julie walked away from Reid as he looked around the room. Two of the men came forward and stood on either side of him. The other men picked up suitcases and followed Julie out the door with Reid and his guards last. They walked down the stairs and the halls that made up the three story building. Reid didn't bother trying to do anything as he knew it would be fruitless.

"Oh," he paused "I left my cell." The men grabbed his arms and kept him moving.

"Don't worry Spence you won't need it where we are going." Julie called back over her shoulder. "Oh boys you can let him go I don't want any bruises on him that aren't necessary."

"Yes ma'am," the men said obediently and let go of their punishing grip on Reid's arms.

They left the hotel and the sunlight just coming over the buildings blinded them. It was still fairly early in the morning and there wasn't anyone around except for them. Taking the chance while the sun blinded the others Reid broke from the group and ran. He heard Julie screech at the men, but he kept running. A hard hand was suddenly brought down on his neck. He struggled but a knee hit him hard in the stomach, winding him. Bowing over he gasped but the man didn't give him a chance to catch his breathe. He towed Reid back to the car that Julie now stood next to and he was thrown into the back of the van and four of the men joined him as Julie and the last man took places in the front of the van.

"That was a stupid thing that you did, Spencer you will pay for that later on." Julie said calling back as the van started and drove off.

The men in the back of the van with him took the seats that lined the sides and he was pushed to the ground. Shuffling back a bit he lent against the corner of the van and studied his captors faces now that he wasn't distracted by thoughts of escaping.

The four men that sat in the back were quietly chatting away, occasionally glancing at him. They were all handsome, with dark hair, but of the four one was extremely pale, one had bright green eyes, one had a nose that looked like it hadn't been set properly when it was broken and the last had a small scar that ran under his left eye. Thinking Reid vaguely remembered the fifth man was the tallest and the most handsome of the lost with large blue eyes and a face that would make any woman swoon. Through their talking he managed to put names to the men. The pale man was John, green eyed man John, the man with the off-set nose Raymond, scared man Zackary and the tall handsome man with blue eyes was Thomas.

Settling as they didn't seem like he was going anywhere any time soon he started going through a profile on Julie and the men.

*

Morgan slipped out of the room saying he needed to talk to Garcia. Leaving the room he went to Garcia and entered finding the woman playing some weird game on the computer.

"Hey sweet cheeks," Garcia said turning in her chair.

"Hey baby, I was wondering if you could track Reid's mobile for me?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, but-"

"I need to know where he is its important," Morgan cut her off, the nagging feeling got worse through the day.

Garcia began typing fast on the keyboard and brought up a map, "there you go, Malabo Street."

"That's not far from the bar we were at last night," Morgan frowned and left the room and went back to the debriefing room. He explained to the team what he found and the feeling he had all day, "I think that we should just go and see in case," Morgan added at the end.

"Alright, let's go and if I find him I will get out of him why he is late," Hotch replied standing and marching out of the room and down to the cars with the team following close behind.

*

They knocked on the door several times.

"No one is in there, they left this morning before everyone got up."

The team turned and they saw a lady exiting a room.

"Thank you," Hotch said before he sent Emily down to the front desk for a key. When Emily came back the small secretary was with her. The mousy woman unlocked the door and stood aside as the team filed quickly into the room. Immediately they saw the blood on the floor. A pit of worry filled the team's stomachs. Quickly they searched the rooms, when Hotch came back out he held Reid's cell.

"Were you working last night?" Hotch asked the woman at the door.

"Yes,"

"Did you see a tall man, about my height, really skinny and a mop of brown hair, he would have been with a woman with brown hair?" Hotch continued

"Yes they came in fairly late and I didn't see him leave, but maybe he did early in the morning when the others left in the morning when nobody is on the desk." The lady told them.

"Do you have video cameras?" Morgan asked.

"Of course,"

"We need last nights, from the moment the man and the woman arrived to the moment she left with him."

"There was more than one man." The lady said.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"The lady, she had five men with her when she booked the room."

The team looked at each other with panic in their eyes.

"We need those tapes." Hotch said as he picked up his cell telling Garcia what they were going to get and tell her to get ready for their return. The team got the tapes and left back to the BAU.

*

They sat in front on the computers and they all watched as a black and white Reid and Julie walked into the building smiling and obviously laughing. When they disappeared from view Garcia speed up time until Reid came back onto the screen. Julie and Reid were both there and they watched as he walked between the men and him trying to run then get recaptured. Hotch had his hands in a fist as he watched Reid being hit in the stomach then thrown into a van. The video stopped.

"Garcia get the number plate on the van, an trace it. After try and get information on the men and the woman, Julie I think is what Reid called her. JJ get another team to take over the case that we're doing, we're finding Reid." He stormed from the room thinking, 'Reid, can't you get a break?'

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Whena night on the town goes bad

**Author: **Goldeneyed angel

**Summary: **Reid has bad luck, once more he has been kidnapped, but this time is different than last. What is the UNSUB after from him this time? Will the team be able to figure it out before he is lost forever?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds, except for the few characters that I happen to make up and the plot line. APART from those I own nothing. (This is a point less exercise as everyone should know that I don't own this because the real author wouldn't be at all interested in writing his own fanfics when he can do the real thing!)

Chapter 3

The ride was long and Reid fell asleep. The only time the car stopped was when someone took over driving or they stopped to fuel up. A rough hand shook him, waking Reid realized that the van had stopped. "Where are we?" he asked as he climbed to his feet next to Mathew, the man grunted and left the van, "come," he said and Reid cautiously followed him. Stepping from the van he saw that he was in the middle of nowhere. A large two story house lay out in front of him surrounded by lush gardens and beautiful ponds. Looking around Reid couldn't see another house in site.

"Home," Julie walked up beside him, "beautiful isn't it?" she asked him.

"I suppose," Reid answered.

Julie laughed and walked forward, suddenly a hand grabbed his arm tightly and Reid looked to the side and Thomas stood there tugging him along so he would follow the others.

*

"Sir I found them, the plate they had on the van was a fake and it didn't get me anywhere," Garcia said on speaker phone. "The woman is Julie Evans and the men are John Butler, Mathew Kings, Raymond Green, Zackary Swan and Thomas McNeil."

"Good work Garcia," Hotch complimented.

"The freaky thing is, all the men are in the missing files."

"What?"

"The men all are reported missing, they all range in different years, Swan disappeared first then, Kings, two years later Green, I year later then Butler, three months Evans then only last year McNeil disappeared. Julie Evans also has a PHD in human philosophy and was a Professor until she had a complaint against her for molestation, which in the end was dropped. But it says here that she tried numerous places after that to work but all turned her down and eventually she disappeared from the work force six years ago that's when the men started to go missing."

"Do you have the pictures of the men?"

"Of course I'll bring them up now," Garcia stopped the call and soon hurried through the door in the BAU and handed over the pictures of the men.

Emily stuck them up on the white board and the team looked at each other.

"They all look similar, all got black hair and are extremely handsome." Emily pointed out.

"But Reid doesn't look like any of them," Morgan said.

The team continued throwing about ideas but nothing really could explain why this woman took Reid.

*

Reid was shoved into a room and the door slammed behind him. Turning quickly he tried to get the door open but it was locked and he couldn't move it, it was to think to break. Accepting that he was stuck, he turned and looked at his new room. It was smaller than his own in his apartment but it had a small bed and a toilet to the side surrounded by curtains along with a shower and that was all. A small window let in sunlight but small to small, even for his frame to fit through. Giving up he sat down on the bed and waited.

He sat in there forever, he watched the sun come into sight as the day waned and he knew that he was on the west side of the building. The sun began to set when the door opened and Julie entered followed by Thomas, carrying a tray of food.

Reid's mouth watered as he stood up, "please can you at least tell me why you are doing this and why me?" he begged in a soft voice.

Julie smiled at this, "Thomas you will leave me and Spencer alone."

Thomas nodded and gave the tray to Julie and glowered at Reid, making him shudder.

Julie placed the tray on the bed and motioned for Reid to sit down.

"The truth is that I didn't intend to get a FBI agent, but that is just your luck. And honestly I don't like you or think that you are cute, to me you are scrawny, to thin and not at all pleasing to the eye."

"Then why?"

"I didn't get you for your looks; you see you are mealy becoming a toy. I love all my boys but I want one that I know will forever be mine and mine alone, no others to get in our way and you will be the way that I sauce that person out and afterwards, if your still alive, you will be our little slave." Julie giggled. "Now eat up it'll be a big day tomorrow for both of us." She left leaving a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Reid looked at the food on the tray but his appetite had left.

*

The morning sun rose too early and Reid was apprehensive at what he was going to be forced or used as. The door slammed open making him jump, Julie filed in the room with John filing in behind her.

"Come, today we have much to do," Julie said with her usual smile, that Reid no longer saw as beautiful but scary.

Nodding Reid climbed to his feet and was marched from the room. He was lead through winding corridors and down stairs, he was lost quickly, but eventually they entered a room where the men stood waiting.

John at the nod from Julie pushed Reid to the ground. Gasping at the sudden jolt Reid shook it off and tried to rise but he was pushed back down again. Getting the point he stayed on the ground on his knees ready to bolt if he needed to. As he looked around the room for the nearest escape route the men and Julie all surrounded him in a circle cutting off his escape.

"This is an disobedient slave, that has done something wrong," Julie pointed at Reid, "how would you punish him?" She looked at the first man in the circle, Raymond.

"Depending on what he did, and the degree of the disobedience is what I would judge the discipline on," Raymond said.

Julie smile gently at him, then nodded at Mathew.

"I agree with Raymond."

"Same here," John agreed along with Zackary.

Julie nodded at Thomas.

"I would whip him and then depending on what he had done I would say how many lashes," Thomas said staring straight into Julie's eyes sending shivers down her spine.

"I agree with you Thomas, so you get the honors, Mathew fetch the whip," Julie ordered and the others glared at the man.

Reid was starting to realize that if he turned the men on one another he might succeed at escaping.

Mathew soon returned with a long whip in his hands.

Reid shivered when he saw Thomas take it off him and shake it out.

"No stop, what did I do wrong?" Reid stuttered as he tried to rise but was shoved back down again.

Julie sneered, "one, you spoke out of turn and to me when you should know what the offence was. And the actual offense was when you didn't eat the food I gave you last night that I made by my own hands." She turned to Thomas, "what is the punishment for his crimes."

"Five for the comment out of turn and ten for not eating your food," Thomas said with ease.

"Fifteen so many," Julie commented.

"The ten is because no one should be able to turn down the lovely cooking from your own beautiful hands."

Julie smiled like heaven when she heard those words and the others grumbled. "Zackary, Raymond hold him against the wall so he can't move, Thomas won't hit you," Julie ordered. The said men grabbed his arms as Reid still stared in horror at the woman, she was crazy.

They pulled him up against the wall and tore Reid's shirt off and spread his arms so they had anchor points to hold him with.

"Please you don't have to do this, I will tell the Bureau that I-" Reid begged.

"Silence him," Julie ordered and a whip crack flew through the air and slammed across Reid's back.

Reid screamed at the sudden pain and tugged against the men holding him. Julie laughed at his pain as the whip fell again and again. Soon his back was a mass of welts and Reid hung in the men's hands.

"Let him go," the men dropped him on Julie's order and he hit the ground with a thud. Gasping Reid felt his head being drawn back, by a forceful hand. Crying out in agony Reid was forced to watch as Julie shredded his shirt into bits.

"Now what do you think we do with the slave next?" Julie asked.

"Jobs,"

"Cleaning,"

"Clean his wounds so they don't get infected" was said at the same time as,

"Collar him,"

Julie held out her hand stopping the others and turned to Raymond. "Why would I punish my slave then help him?" She asked in a sweetly tone.

"Well-um – so – he – doesn't get sick," the man stuttered.

Julie sneered at him, "go to your room I don't not want to see you again until I want you again." The man bowed deeply and left in a hurry.

"Now John you said collar him?" Julie asked.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"To mark him as your own," John said slightly hesitant.

"Lovely idea," she looked at him, "find something?" the man disappeared into the house and was soon back with a long black dog collar.

Julie took it off him with a sweet smile. Turning she faced Reid who was still on his knees, tears running down his face.

"Pet, has a nice ring to it," she slipped the collar around Reid's throat, pulling it tight so he started to splutter and choke. When he started to turn red she lessened the tightness so he could breathe and buckled it close. "You remove that and I will see that your hide will not be attached to your skin." Reid shivered and nodded.

"Mathew take him back to his room," Julie ordered and the man left dragging Reid behind him.

"Thomas, John you both pleased me well," she smiled at both the men, you may have the rest of the day off, Zackary you and Mathew when he gets back will continue on with your chores as I deal with Raymond," Julie left them alone.

The men looked at each other and a war went on between them. They knew what Julie was like and they all knew that she was trying to find you she liked the best and that they had to prove to her why they were the best choice. When Mathew returned they told him what had happened and the each went their separate ways.

*

It was pitch darkness as a van was stopped. A heap of moaning and groaning came from the van and suddenly a sickening thud of something hitting the ground and a door shutting and the van drove off into the night.

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Whena night on the town goes bad

**Author: **Goldeneyed angel

**Summary: **Reid has bad luck, once more he has been kidnapped, but this time is different than last. What is the UNSUB after from him this time? Will the team be able to figure it out before he is lost forever?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds, except for the few characters that I happen to make up and the plot line. APART from those I own nothing. (This is a point less exercise as everyone should know that I don't own this because the real author wouldn't be at all interested in writing his own fanfics when he can do the real thing!)

Chapter 4

Rossi came into the room with JJ hot on his heels, "one of the men, Raymond Green, was found dead this morning, two hours away.

"Emily, JJ and Garcia stay here in case something happens, Rossi, Morgan and I will go to the sight." Hotch said as he grabbed his coat that lay over the back of a chair in the room.

*

Two hours later a black SUV pulled up outside the area that was taped off and surrounded by police.

"I'm Special agent Aaron Hotchner of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, the man that was found is a suspect in our investigation." Hotch opened his badge with Rossi and Morgan to the officer that stopped them

The man nodded and directed them over to the man that was bent over the body of Raymond Green.

"I'm Special agent Aaron Hotchner, this is agent Morgan and Rossi," Hotch shook hands with the man.

"Sergeant Harry Seems" the man was short and stocky but had an air around him that he didn't mess around.

"What have you found out so far?" Hotch asked.

"Our victim-"

"His name is Raymond Green," Hotch put in.

"You know him?"

"Of him, he was a suspected UNSUB in our investigation of a FBI agent been kidnapped."

"OH," the man looked shocked, "well whoever he angered they got even. He has been castrated, all his fingers are broken, all his fingernails and toenails are pulled out and that's just a start," the man shuddered. "I think that it would be best if you just see for yourself." He led them over to the dead body, whilst talking, "I say from experience that he has been dead for eight to ten hours."

It was mutilated the only part that wasn't touched was the man's face.

"Why did she kill him now, after nearly three years?" Rossi looked down.

"Maybe he isn't needed anymore,"

"But then why not Swan he disappeared first?"

"We know that Julie is the head of the six, she is collecting men for some reason,"

"Maybe that's why she's killing them, because she has too many,"

"But that doesn't make sense why got to the trouble of collecting them to kill them later on?"

"Maybe she's trying to find who are the best ones and the most loyal,"

"But how does Reid fit in with that?"

Rossi shock his head, he didn't know.

Harry Seems watched on with surprise at the way the men went through ideas so easily.

"What is the woman's name?" he asked.

"Julie Evans" Morgan answered absently.

"Evans, Evans, no sorry don't know," Harry shook his head.

"So what type of buildings and area is around here?" Hotch asked.

"Well around here it's just vacant land but a few hours in all directions are large properties for miles and miles until you then get to the big cities."

"Thank you," Hotch shook the man's hand again and walked away with Morgan and Rossi.

Hotch picked up his cell and dialed Garcia.

"Hello, this is the angel of Quantico speaking,"

"Garcia I know I have asked you to look up housing or properties for Julie Evans but could you see if there are any other names that she might use, like her mothers or sister?"

"Sure thing, it'll take a bit but I'll get back to you," Garcia hung up.

Hotch put his cell away and turned to the other men, "let's go we've seen everything here that we need to."

*

Reid whimpered as he climbed onto the bed and pulled the only sheet over his bare torso. His back stung like hell.

He raised a hand and ran it over the course black dog collar that ran around his throat. He fiddled with the buckle but didn't remove it; he wasn't game enough after the threat from Julie and the flare of pain that was his back.

He slowly stopped the tears falling from his eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep, telling himself he will try and do nothing wrong to get whipped like that again.

It was early in the morning when Julie arrived again and Reid was sitting on the bed looking into the distance.

Julie placed the tray down and slapped Reid hard. "I provide you with a shower and you don't use it," she screeched, and called in John.

"Please, I will have one now I promise," Reid started to beg when he saw the whip in the hands of the man. Mathew and Thomas followed him in.

"Hold him again; he needs to learn his place," Julie sat down on the bed.

Mathew and Thomas hauled Reid to his feet and against the wall.

"No please, don't," Reid whimpered as he struggled.

"How many ma'am?" John asked.

"Hm, five should do for now," Julie giggled.

John flicked out the whip, but as he came through he slightly nicked himself sending his aim off and the tail lashed against Reid's cheek making him scream loudly as it cut the flesh.

Julie stood in anger, "get out," she snarled and John retreated into his room, shaking, he knew he was going to die. He frantically looked around but he knew that he wasn't going to escape alive. His eyes fell onto the shard of glass that he had in the room. Picking it up he went into the bathroom and sat down on the tiled floor and cut his wrist and watched as the blood flowed from his body.

*

Mathew and Thomas dropped Reid and he immediately went onto his knees placing a hand on the cut that slightly bled.

"What did he do wrong?" she asked the two men.

"He didn't know how to use a whip and didn't tell you, also he marred the pet's face," Thomas said with ease.

Julie's eyes lightened, "very good Thomas," she turned her gaze to Reid, ignoring the glares that Mathew sent to Thomas. "Pet," she said, Reid looked up at her not wanting to anger her. "You will take a shower and then eat and wait on your hands and knees on the floor for when I return, if I don't find you in that position you will hurt more than now." Reid nodded and the three left. He got to his feet as soon as she left and removed his pants and boxers and placed them over the toilet seat and climbed into the shower. At first the pain blazed through his back as the water hit his back but he ignored it as he picked up the soap and started to scrub his body till every inch of his body was clean, not giving Julie any excuse to hurt him more. But he knew that if she kept to the whipping he would be able to cope. Getting out of the shower he dried himself hastily and climbed back into his boxers and pants and moved over to the food and saw that it was a sandwich. He bolted the food down fast as he was starving and making sure he was still clean he knelt on the floor and tried to get comfortable. He knew that it would be best for now if he obeyed Julie's orders until he found a way to escape or get a word out to his friends.

*

Julie shut the door to Reid's room and turned to the two men following her. "You both please me well Thomas, I have something to show you two." She turned and led the men to John's room. When she entered the room she expected John to start to plead with her but found the room silent. Curious she moved into the bathroom and steam seemed to come out her ears. John lay dead on the ground his wrists cut. She turned and slapped Mathew hard, "get this mess cleaned up and the body out into the van," she snarled at him, "Thomas you're to follow me." Julie stormed from the room as Mathew glared at the other man, death in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Whena night on the town goes bad

**Author: **Goldeneyed angel

**Summary: **Reid has bad luck, once more he has been kidnapped, but this time is different than last. What is the UNSUB after from him this time? Will the team be able to figure it out before he is lost forever?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds, except for the few characters that I happen to make up and the plot line. APART from those I own nothing. (This is a point less exercise as everyone should know that I don't own this because the real author wouldn't be at all interested in writing his own fanfics when he can do the real thing!)

Chapter 5

Hotch's phone rang as they drove back from the site where they found the body.

"Sir I looked up every family name that Julie may be related to and the area around where the body was found and Reid being kidnapped. I even went further to look if the men might have used their names but once again nothing."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch rung up and told the others what Garcia had found.

"We have a big fat nothing now," Morgan punched the chair beside him in the back.

"No, we don't. Don't forget Reid is out there somewhere and will be trying to get us a note or message if he can't escape."

*

He didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually his legs went numb and he was swimming in his mind, going over the knowledge that was packed in. Swaying Reid watched the sun set behind the mountains. He shook himself trying to stay awake but found himself falling asleep with his legs locked underneath him.

*

"Hotch another body has been found," JJ walked briskly into the room, carrying her cell, "Sergeant Harry Seems is at the scene and called asking for you," she gave the phone to Hotch who put it on speaker phone.

"Hello, this is Aaron Hotchner."

"Agent, I thought that I would call this time, it's too far to come all this way. The victim looks a lot like the one yesterday, he is really pale, got blue eyes and tall,-"

"It's John Butler then," Emily said.

"Is he like Raymond, his body mutilated?" Hotch asked.

"No, it looks like he committed suicide his wrists are all slashed." Harry said as he looked down at the body.

"Raymond we know was murdered but John killed himself," Emily muttered.

"Thank you for the call, if we need to know anything else I'll call you," Hotch said and got Harry's number.

"I think John knew he was going to die so he killed himself before Julie could get to him," Rossi, pointed out. Nodding everyone seemed to agree with this.

"I still can't understand why Reid has been pulled into this," Morgan hung his head his hands in fists on the table.

"Morgan it's not your fault, you do know that?" Hotch said as he watched his young profiler. He was going through the same feelings but he pushed them to the back of his mind for later after they got Reid back.

"We all forced him to come with us to the bar and all of us nudged him into Julie's arms, we all are at fault here, but we can't let it get in our way we need to find Reid as fast as we can." Rossi said looking straight at Morgan.

The dark man nodded and sat down, "so what do we do now?"

*

Mathew crept along a corridor to Thomas's room. A butchers knife glittered at his side he reached the door and pushed it open slightly and peered inside, Thomas lay on his bed back to him. He slipped into the room and over to the bed. He reared the knife into the air and plunged down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Whena night on the town goes bad

**Author: **Goldeneyed angel

**Summary: **Reid has bad luck, once more he has been kidnapped, but this time is different than last. What is the UNSUB after from him this time? Will the team be able to figure it out before he is lost forever?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds, except for the few characters that I happen to make up and the plot line. APART from those I own nothing. (This is a point less exercise as everyone should know that I don't own this because the real author wouldn't be at all interested in writing his own fanfics when he can do the real thing!)

Chapter 6

_Mathew crept along a corridor to Thomas's room. A butchers knife glittered at his side he reached the door and pushed it open slightly and peered inside, Thomas lay on his bed back to him. He slipped into the room and over to the bed. He reared the knife into the air and plunged down. _

*

Thomas heard the door opened and close softly, he watched the shadow on the wall come towards him, and the raising of the blade. The sniffed the air and knew that it wasn't Julie. As the blade plunged down he leaped off the bed. The blade caught his left arm and slight cut into the skin. Mathew snarled at him and lunged again, Thomas grabbed the arms with the blade and brought his superior height and weight against the slightly smaller man.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice shrieked.

The men stopped brawling.

"Thomas?"

"Mathew attacked me ma'am whilst I was on the bed he tried to kill me," Thomas answered.

Julie turned her predatory gaze on Mathew, she stalked up to his and took the knife from his hand. "Bring him with you," she said to Thomas whilst glaring at Mathew. She led them out of Thomas's room and down to a room that they had never been in before.

"Over here," Julie stood by a pair of arms clasps against the wall.

Thomas pushed Mathew over whilst the man struggled in his arms. Together they tied his up so he had to stand otherwise he would be in a great amount of pain if he sat.

Julie and Thomas left the room, and she turned to him and cooed.

"Look at your arm," she ran her finger's softly over the cut skin, "come" she said softly and led him into a bathroom where she dressed the wound.

"Thank you madam," Thomas bent over and kissed her hand, making Julie giggle. She looked into the bright blue eyes of the man in front of her. 'Yes,' she thought 'Thomas is the one, but I have to make sure, and Spencer will help me with that," she smirked. "Go and get Zackary and meet me in the room down the hall from the pets." Julie stalked from the room leaving Thomas to get Zackary.

*

Julie sat waiting in the empty room except for a single chair. Two men entered.

"I have one last task for one of you, the man that wins will be my husband," Zackary's eyes flickered to his opponent, but Thomas's stayed on Julie's. "Zackary you are first," Julie stood, "oh and whoever fails will join the others that failed."

The men had shiver's up their spines. "Zackary," Julie motioned for the man to follow her and they left the room.

Walking down the hall they stopped in front of Reid's door, "enter," she pointed at the door.

Zackary pushed it open and revealed Reid on the ground kneeling like he was told to.

Julie pulled in the chair that sat just outside the door she had placed there for this very reason. Closing the door behind her she sat down. "I want you to show me how much you love me by using him as if it was me," she pointed at Reid.

Reid's eyes widened in horror, "no," he squeaked.

Julie sat back on the chair, "you may be."

Zackary grinned and turned to Reid and hauled him to his feet and pushed him back onto the bed with force.

Reid started to protest but was stopped when the man kissed him with force and his tongue invaded his mouth. Choking he felt his arms being pulled up over his head in one hand as the other trailed down his bare stomach to the zip on his pants. 'No,' he whimpered into the mouth as his pants and boxers were pulled down and off. The man reared back off his breathing heavily. He placed two of his fingers in his mouth and oiled them up as his knees forced Reid's legs apart.

"No please stop, please," Reid begged the man as he felt the fingers at his entrance. The man grinned and plunged in. Reid screamed as the pain tore through his body.

Zackary laughed and pumped his fingers in and out.

"Stop," Julie said suddenly, standing up.

"Zackary paused his fingers buried inside Reid.

"I've seen enough you may stop now, you've proved your love," she smiled sweetly and Zackary grinned back and pulled his fingers out and got off the bed. Immediately Reid curled up into a ball.

"Go and get Thomas and wait in the room for us, to return," she ran her hand playfully over his chest.

Zackary grinned and bowed and left the room. Soon Thomas stepped into the room and his eyebrow rose when he saw Reid sobbing and curled up on the bed.

"Ma'am," he bowed at Julie.

"Just as I said to Zackary, show me how much you love me by using him," she pointed at Reid once more.

"No I can't use him, I love you not him and I'll never touch another body, unless we are touching them together for fun not love." Thomas said with passion in his voice.

Julie felt her chest burn, she lunged at Thomas and kissed him hard on the mouth. At first he was surprised but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her fiercely back. Pulling back she whispered in his ear, "go and take Zackary down to the cell with Mathew and return. Then we'd have our fun together," her eyes flickered over to Reid with a seductive grin.

Thomas laughed and gave her a quick peck, "I'll be quick," he whispered and disappeared.

Five minutes later he was back and they both grinned at each other and lunged for a fierce kiss.

"Shall we start love?" Julie asked.

"After you love," Thomas motioned with his hands and they both made their way to Reid as they stripped themselves of their clothes.

Screams tore through the house that night as the pair repeatedly took Reid hard and fast.

**

A:N/ I didn't feel like writing of Reid's rape so if you want it imagine it yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **When a night on the town goes bad

**Author: **Goldeneyed angel

**Summary: **Reid has bad luck, once more he has been kidnapped, but this time is different than last. What is the UNSUB after from him this time? Will the team be able to figure it out before he is lost forever?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds, except for the few characters that I happen to make up and the plot line. APART from those I own nothing. (This is a point less exercise as everyone should know that I don't own this because the real author wouldn't be at all interested in writing his own fanfics when he can do the real thing!)

Chapter 7

Reid fell back onto the bed as the two on top of him moved, with a moan of pain.

Julie grinned at Thomas, "let's go and have fun with the others and remove them from our lives and let our pet rest."

"Of course," Thomas gave a deep chuckle and patted Reid on the stomach and left.

Reid sobbed and curled up as much as his battered body would let him and drifted in and out of sleep as nightmares plagued him.

*

"Hotch," Morgan ran into the room, "two more bodies have been found they are both almost beyond recognition but I believe they are Mathew Kings and Zackary Swan. I had Sergeant Harry Seems, send us photos of the crime scenes." Morgan laid out the pictures. Two bodies that hardly looked human, one had his skin peeled from his body and the face was twisted in pain, was the only thing that had skin left on it. And the other had puncture wounds all over his body made from a knife.

"That means the only man left now is Thomas McNeil," Rossi pointed out.

"Yes, but what will happen to Reid now?" Morgan asked and the room fell silent.

*

Reid hurried into the living room and landed on his hands and knees in front of Julie and Thomas that sat on the couch in the room.

"The mail pet," Julie held out her hands and Reid handed over the envelopes.

As she flicked through the mail she said, "you know he has been such a good pet I think that he needs a reward. What do you think darling, what reward would be good?"

"Hm, I don't know, why don't we ask the pet what he would like and then we can judge if it's good or not?" Thomas replied.

"Good idea, what you like pet?" Julie leaned forward and brought Reid's chin up.

Reid hesitated for a second, "Could I please send a letter to my old team, to say goodbye?"

Julie pursed her lips, "I like that idea, go and get a pen, paper and a envelope and I will send it off for you."

Reid sprang to his feet with low bow and ran from the room to get what he needed. Coming back into the room he started to write hastily.

'_Dear team,_

_I'm sorry four alll the thimgs that I might have done too you, please forgive me. But I am in a better place now so stop loooking for me you have jobs to do and people to help. I am happy where I am. _

_Goodbye Spencer Reid.'_

He signed it and stuffed it quickly into the envelope and scribbled down the address for the BAU.

"Thank you," he bowed his head as he gave the letter to Julie.

"You're welcome pet, now Thomas and I are going to town for lunch so have dinner ready for when we get home."

The pair rose from the chair and Julie pocketed the letter. Reid only hoped that the team would realise what he had done.

*

"I have a delivery for Aaron Hotchner," a man came into the room holding a letter.

"Yes, I'm Aaron Hotchner," the man stood and signed the page and took the letter. He gasped when he saw the writing and tore into the letter and scanned the letter. "It's from Reid," he said and the team crowded him reading it.

"He wants us to stop looking for him, why?" Morgan asked weakly.

"No it's a code look at it since when does Reid spell things wrong." Rossi pulled a sheet of paper over to him and scribbled the note down.

The others watched him under line the spelling mistakes.

"So we have words, four, all, things, too, and looking."

"Maybe it's just the letters that are wrong?" Emily said.

"U, L M O and O."

"But that doesn't spell anything."

"What if the 'four' is meant for the number four instead." Hotch took the paper off Rossi and wrote down the number '4' on the page then after a moment he wrote down another word. "LOOM".

"Reid sent us and address, 4 Loom,"

"What street, lane, court?"

"Get Garcia to look it up for the area's around Quantico and the areas the bodies were found." Hotch stood, as Morgan raced out of the room followed by the others as Hotch got a SQUAT team organised.

*

"There is only one Loom in the area and that's is Loom street, three hours from here," Garcia told the team.

"Great Garcia, team raced from the room and to the room where their jackets hung, and down to the SUV'S where the SQUAT team waited.

"Hold on Reid we're coming," Hotch said softly to himself as the cars tore from the BAU car park.

*

REVIEW OR YOU DON"T GET THE NEXT CHAPTER or I will kill Reid off as people aren't REVIEWING

Enjoy the rest of your day;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Whena night on the town goes bad

**Author: **Goldeneyed angel

**Summary: **Reid has bad luck, once more he has been kidnapped, but this time is different than last. What is the UNSUB after from him this time? Will the team be able to figure it out before he is lost forever?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds, except for the few characters that I happen to make up and the plot line. APART from those I own nothing. (This is a point less exercise as everyone should know that I don't own this because the real author wouldn't be at all interested in writing his own fanfics when he can do the real thing!)

Chapter 8

"You stupid bastard," Thomas kicked Reid hard in the stomach, "how hard is it to get a coffee ready. Thomas repeatedly kicked Reid in his stomach until, the police sirens could be heard coming up the road.

"You bastard, you got word to them somehow," Thomas hauled Reid to his feet and pulled him along with him as he found Julie.

"FBI, open up," was called at the door and suddenly it was caved in when Julie Thomas found Julie in the main bedroom.

They heard the call of 'FBI' go through the house slowly coming towards them. Reid felt relief flow through his body his friends figured out his letter. He was starting to lose hope as it had been three days since it was sent.

"FBI," the door to the bedroom crashed open and Reid felt himself looking down the barrel the shotguns of a swat.

*

The team waited anxiously outside, for the SWAT team to go through the house.

Suddenly two gun shots went off, Hotch moved forward to the house but was stopped by the SWAT team leader.

"Sorry Hotchner we can't let you in.

*

The SWAT spoke, it was a man. "Let Agent Reid go and I won't shoot you."

Thomas growled and tightened his hold around Reid's throat. Reid started to choke gasping his eyes pleaded to the SWAT to shoot.

The man did as he wanted and two shots went off. Reid felt the body of the man fall on him as the blood splattered his face. He fell with the other two and the SWAT man raced forward praying that he didn't shoot the agent. He hauled the heavy man off the smaller man and Reid was able to struggle to his knees.

"Thank you, thank you," Reid said over and over as the man helped him to his feet.

"It's alright agent, just doing my job," the man said, "come on let's get you out of here," he let Reid lean on him as he helped the agent out of the room and down the stairs to the ground floor and outside to his team mates.

*

Hotch was starting to get impatient when he saw the SWAT team come out of the building followed by one man holding Reid helping him out of the building. He and the team pushed past the SWAT leader and ran to their friend. The SWAT man holding Reid asked as he watched the team race over. "Can you stand by yourself?"

"I think so," Reid nodded and the man gently let go of him as Hotch reached him.

As the SWAT man walked off, Hotch threw his arms around Reid and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Hotch stepped back as the others crowed around.

"I'll be okay," Reid nodded and lent against the nearest person, who happened to be Morgan.

The team looked over their youngest agent and friend. He was shallow and his face gaunt. He had black bags under his eyes and bruises covering his bare torso. That's when to Hotch's horror and anger, the black collar. He reached forward and undid the collar and gave it to Rossi who pocketed it.

"Sir, we have to check him," a paramedic gave over to the group. The team nodded and Morgan let Hotch take Reid.

The exhaustion of his time in captivity had finally kicked in and Reid collapsed. He would have hit the ground had Hotch not caught him.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." Reid said as he lent against Hotch.

"Don't apologise you have done nothing wrong." With the help of Hotch and the paramedic they got Reid into the ambulance.

"Come with me," Reid pleaded looking at Hotch. The man looked over at the paramedic and saw him nod as he pushed the bed into the ambulance. Hotch jumped in the back and took Reid's hand.

Reid looked out the back and saw his friends worried looks and back to Hotch's own and smiled and closed his eyes, he was going to be fine.

"I have bad luck," he said softly making Hotch and the others of the team laugh. Even Reid had a small smile on his face as the doors were shut on the van.

THE END


End file.
